The Internet facilitates the exchange of data and transactions between users across the globe. This exchange of data enables data providers to provide various types of content to a variety of users. The data can be provided in various ways, including publishing the data on electronic documents (e.g., web pages) and within applications (e.g., mobile apps). The data is generally provided to a client device in response to a user request, e.g., in response to a user selecting a link to a web page. Each request may take time for the data provider to identify the appropriate data and transmit the data over the Internet to the client device.